Sleepless nights
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Just a little JackWill. Don't worry, they do have a little yaoi...'tumble.'. I think, yeah, I am sure they do. Well, its a one shot. Hope you like.


Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I did see the 'Dead man's chest' movie though, HAHA, BITCHES!.

Hey, ignore that, a bit of an ego trip. Some other stuff in that too. Sober, not yet. HAHA. Read the story, what the hell are you waiting for?

Story: Sleepless nights

The wind blew so gentle, that it was as if the world around him was dissolving into something that couldn't even be livable any longer. He loved it. The world around him was slowly decaying as his mind shifted to thoughts of distraught and pirating. He leaned of the helm and looked over the sea that seemed to scream of sorrows that not even himself could really tell.

After he had to deal with Will, he didn't want nothing more then to sleep for the night. He found that he couldn't though. He just couldn't. He was damned to watch over the slumbering youth that lay in his cabin, naked. He gave a small gasp as he realized his pain. The pain of being used. But, was he really being used, or perhaps having sex with the boy was for Will's worst mind? He didn't know. He didn't have to, he didn't want to. He had the thought of Will's moans as they both slowly reached a climax that seemed to be very, reliable. Will had gotten his brains fucked out of him. He didn't need anything else for the rest of the night, but sleep.

Jack gave a small growl as he thought to himself, 'He can sleep, and I have to watch out.' He gave a snigger, "Bloody hell." He gripped the edge of the boat and then slammed his fists down and gave a loud growl. He then turned back to the building that was called 'his cabin'.

Jack opened the door in a rather anger hast. He didn't know what kind of anger or sort had come over him, but he did know that he wanted something from Will. He gave a small smile as he locked his cabin door and then turned to the youth. Jack glared at the boy and then very violently tossed the boy out of bed.

Will flew out, and across the floor. He landed with a thump. Will got up and said, "What is the matter? Are we under attack?" He had his; fighting stance bared, and held an invisible sword. He gave a weak grin as he looked at Jack, "Jack…"

Jack gave a smile, "Ello, love." He said in a rather cruel way. Jack stormed over to Will. Will didn't dare move. He didn't know what had come over Jack. He himself felt a bit scared. He watched as the captain moved forward with anger in his strives.

Jack grasped onto Will's arms and pushed him onto the bed. He felt the anger and need to do something come off strong now. He let Will struggle a bit, but when Will found it useless, he stopped. Jack leaned down and kissed Will on his lips. Will gave under the passionate kiss and let himself be dominated.

Jack pressed up against Will's body and then began to undo his pants.

Will gave a small groan of encouragement. Jack proceeded with lust in his every movement. Will couldn't help but to try and loosen his grip from Jack. Jack had no intentions of letting up and soon showed Will that by pressing down harder onto his wrists with his nails. His pirate nails.

Will gave a small gasp of pain as he felt his wrists tingle with pain, and as Jack took his cock in hand. He stroked it with impatient. Will gave small rasps of both pain, and of pleasure. Jack didn't stop stroking with his speed increasing, and his firm grip tightening even when Will gave a whimper of, "Jack, stop, you're hurting me."

Jack only gave a small grunt and then he took his own cock and tried to make it hard. It had already been, he just wanted to make sure that it could have the force to go into Will with ease.

Jack gave a small "nghn" sound as he pushed into Will.

Will on the other hand was getting the more worse end of the deal, and was giving off small screams, some of them being muffled by the captain.

After a few minutes of realizing the violence in Jack's movements, he tried to break free again. Jack grew annoyed and tied his wrists to the post of the small bed like mattress bunk they shared. When Will realized that he was tied up, and helpless, he said to Jack, "Jack, what is wrong? What are you doing?"

Instead of answering the question, Jack only pounded into him with more force then Will could handle. Will gave a scream as the pain shot up his back spine. Jack was quick and covered his mouth. "Shhhhhhh, we don't need ta be co'sin any more noise then we be 'aven ta." He said in a whispered, yet hated tone.

Will gave a small quiver. It sent shivers through his body that only ended up meeting with Jack's cock that was still inside of him.

Jack's thrusts became more powerful and made Will want to release. Jack gave a smile, "Come on lad, cum. I ain't doin' this fo' me own health." Only half of it was true. The whole truth was that Jack wanted nothing more then to see Will in this kind of pain. It made him happy. He gave one last thrust to Will and then released inside of him. Will had released a few seconds before.

Will gave a small groan as he looked up at the pirate. Jack on the other hand only eased himself out of the smith's body and then untied Will. He then put clothes on. Will, who sat there for a few seconds looked at Jack with a kind of worry. Then he slowly got up and went over to the pirate who was leaning over his desk, not wanting to look at the smith.

Will walked over to Jack and gently pushed him so that he would be face to face with the captain. Then, fast, and very forcefully, he slapped Jack on the face.

The end. There is nothing more to this. I am really pissed that I haven't been able to write. And, making this made me feel a bit better. I wasn't able to make any yaoi's lately, but I hope this can hold some of you's till then. I am sorry that it really had no meaning. Oh, um, I…I have no clue what else to say. Totally slipped my mind. Damn it. It is late. Okay, No flamers. I don't want to deal with your shit. Hope you like. Review.

-D.D.Darkwriter

The time is coming, but in the end, no one will be the victor.


End file.
